


Still Not One of the Guys

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is trying to figure out why Russ doesn’t like him.  What was he doing to bug him?  He didn’t seem to bug anyone else, but made up for it with Russ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not One of the Guys

Still Not One of the Guys  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt is trying to figure out why Russ doesn’t like him. What was he doing to bug him? He didn’t seem to bug anyone else, but made up for it with Russ. 

 

 

The following day Holly walked by Russ’s desk and asked, “Did you apologize?”

“As a matter of fact, I did, Holly. So, you can stop being mad at me.”

“Good for you, Russ. It’s about time you treated him nicer. Just spend a day treating him nice and see if it helps your opinion of him.”

“Fine…” Russ knew when he was whipped. 

Kim came flying out of her office and said, “We have a murder to investigate. Well, actually it looks like a suicide but the family think it’s murder. Russ, you’re with Milt. Grab him and go to this address.”

Russ took the paper and sighed. _Why couldn’t she send someone else? I’m sick of working with him._

Russ knocked on the door to the FBI office and walked in and saw Milt on the phone. Russ tapped his watch three times as if that told Milt he was in a hurry. But it must have worked because Milt got off the phone right away.

“Good morning, Russ. Did we get the suicide?”

“How do you already know?” Russ asked as they walked towards the front door. 

“I have ESP.” Milt teased. 

“Har, har. Come on, I’ve got the address and we need to check it out. I guess it looks like a suicide but the family thinks it was murder.”

“I guess we’ll find out why when we get there. Thanks for the beers last night, Russ. I had a nice time. I never go out, so it was a nice change of pace.”

Russ looked at him like he was nuts. _Why wouldn’t he ever go out?_

They drove up and there were cars all over the place but only one police car to hold off everyone. 

Milt said, “You go ahead and get the scene set and I’ll try and get the people out of our way.”

“Thanks, I hate dealing with them,” Russ admitted. 

“They’re just people, Russ. Now, go and do your thing.”

Russ walked into the house where Aaron was standing guard. “Russ, I’m glad you’re here. It’s hard to keep a crime scene the way it’s supposed to be if the people keep trying to come in.”

“Who are those fucking people, Aaron?” Russ asked as he was putting his gloves and booties on. 

“The deceased man’s family, I guess. They haven’t let me have a moment since I arrived. I had to force the mom and dad out of the house and they touched everything. If it’s a crime scene, it’s not a clean one.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get everything worked out.”

“I’ll be damned…” Aaron said softly. 

“What?” Russ asked. 

“Milt got them to all leave. Even his parents. We’re the only ones left. Man, he’s good isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s great,” Russ said with that snarky tone he used. 

“Just go and do your job, Russ and stop being such a damn grouch.”

Milt walked in the door and put booties on and gloves next. 

“Aaron said the crime scene, if it is one, is a mess. They touched everything. So this ought to be fun.” Russ led the way and almost slipped on a patch of water in the middle of the hallway. “Where did this water come from, Milt?”

Milt looked above him and to both sides and said, “I don’t know, Russ. Aaron, did anyone bring a drink through here?”

“Both parents had a bottle of water when they came through.”

“Great. Milt, this scene has been touched and spilled on from everyone. How are we supposed to figure this out?”

“Let’s go have a look at the body and we’ll go from there. Is Meredith here already, or coming later?”

“I have no idea, Milt. I just got here, too.”

Milt smiled and said, “We’ll figure this out. Stop worrying.”

They walked in and saw a spotless room. Everything was in its place.

Milt looked at Russ and said, “I’m sure, Aaron didn’t let them clean the room, right?”

“Let me ask him,” Russ answered and headed back towards the living room. “Aaron, did the parents clean his fucking room?”

“I couldn’t stop them. They said they couldn’t have the police thinking their son kept a filthy room or condo. They cleaned the whole place while I waited for you.”

“Aaron, they could have thrown away clues if this turns out to be a murder investigation.”

“I saved all the trash, Russ. I’m sorry I wasn’t better at my job.”

“You could have called and told Kim what was going on.”

“I will next time,” Aaron answered, head hanging down. 

“We’ll try and get this all figured out. Don’t worry, okay?” Russ asked. 

“Thank you, Russ.”

Suddenly Russ heard his name being called out by Milt. Russ hurried to the bedroom and walked in and saw Milt in the bathroom staring. 

“What’s it look like, Milt?”

“It looks like a body in a pool of his own blood. He slashed his wrists, I would guess. We need to look at his computer and we’ll go from there.”

Russ walked in and saw the young man, about 18 lying in the tub. “Does anything look out of the ordinary?”

“Nope, not to me. But, we haven’t seen his files on his computer yet. Let’s go and do that first.”

Russ was glad to get out of the small bathroom that smelled like blood and looked like a young boy sitting in the tub.

“Was he 18?” Russ asked. 

“I have no idea. He looks younger, but he wouldn’t have his own place if he was younger, am I right?” Milt thought that made sense. 

Meredith came walking into the room and said, “Good morning, Milton. It’s good to see you. What do we have here?” She totally ignored Russ, which was fine with Russ because he was checking the computer out already. 

Milt filled her in on what they thought and what the family thought and she said, “I’ll give you a time of death in a few. It looks to me to be a flat out suicide. Family never want to believe it. But, that’s what it looks like to me.”

Milt left her in the bathroom and joined Russ. 

Milt whispered, “It sort of bothers me that she’s constantly looking at me. What would you do?”

“I’d file a sexual misconduct complaint. That would teach her.”

“I don’t want to do that. That would remain on her record for the rest of her days.”

“Then shut-up about it and get over here and get this computer working,” Russ ordered. 

Milt almost laughed at Russ’s frustration with the computer. But he knew better than to laugh. Instead he kneeled down and started punching in things and the computer turned on. 

“I hate you. I just wanted to tell you,” Russ said, but smiled when he said it. 

“There is a word document that is titled, Mom and Dad. I would think we should look at that first.”

“Good thinking, Milt.” The snarky Russ was back on duty. 

Milt brought up the document and it said:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I’m sorry I have to leave you like this, but I couldn’t stand the bullying any longer. I tried everything like you told me to do and it just made things worse. Some people aren’t meant to live in society and I’m one of them. Being 16 and living away from home already made for problems from the start. They all thought I was weird. I had no friends, never did and I just can’t take it anymore. I’m sorry to be leaving you but you’re better off without me._

_I’ll always love you,_

_Michael_

Russ stood up and Milt could tell he was angry. 

“Russ, talk to me. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that he printed this paper and left it out but his parents cleaned the room and took the letter with them. They don’t want anyone blaming them for God’s sake. And what the fuck was a 16 year old doing living in this condo alone?”

“He had no friends, no one to talk to about anything, he was destined for this end. They didn’t know it, but it’s what happened,” Milt agreed with Russ. 

Meredith walked out and said, “Doesn’t look like murder to me. Looks like plain old fashioned suicide. He’s been dead for about six hours. He was still holding the knife in his hand that was under the bloody water. Looks pretty cut and dried to me.”

“Thank you, Meredith,” Milt replied and she smiled at him. 

“Would you like to have dinner tonight?” she asked. 

You could tell Milt didn’t make up good lies in a hurry. “Oh sorry, Russ and I have plans tonight.”

“Really? Russ, do you have plans with the tall, gorgeous gentleman here?”

“Yes, he’s taking me to a steak house for dinner. The best one in town,” Russ answered. 

“Well, it’s your loss. If you’d rather go out with Russ then with me, I think I’d rather not date you.” Meredith left with a huff. 

Once they heard the door shut, Russ went to go say something and Milt put his hand across Russ’s mouth. 

“I can’t wait to go out with you tonight, Russ, it’s going to be fun.” Milt was almost yelling it. 

Meredith came walking back in and said, “You two? A couple? I’ll never believe it.”

Russ went to say something and Milt said, “Thanks for keeping our secret.”

“No one else knows?” she asked. 

“No, we haven’t trusted anyone with the news.” Milt smiled at Russ and Russ glared at him. 

“Why don’t you give him a kiss, Milt?”

Russ gave him a go to hell look and Milt said, “Fine, we’re not a couple.”

“I knew it. You’re such a shit head, Milt.”

Russ pulled Milt into his arms and kissed him, eyes closed and everything. And of course Milt kissed him back. 

“You guys are just fucking with me.”

“We’d like to be alone, if you don’t mind,” Russ said, growling. 

“I’ll never understand what Milt sees in you. You’re trash.”

“He is not trash. He’s the best cop at the station. Take that back,” Milt shouted. 

Russ gave him a look like, ‘who cares’ and then smiled. 

“I’m telling everyone at the station about you two.”

“Fine, that works. We wanted a way to tell them, now you can do the hard part for us,” Russ snapped. 

“Do it yourselves,” Meredith said and walked out of the room. This time they waited until they heard her drive off and Russ said, “What in the hell were you thinking?”

“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” Milt replied. 

“Well, I couldn’t see you taking that grump out, so I had to do something.”

“And you’re one fine kisser, Russ.”

“Thank you, I think,” Russ answered. Blushing a bright shade of red. 

“About dinner tonight, what time should I pick you up?” Milt asked. 

“Whoa! We’re not going anywhere. That was for Meredith’s sake. Now, let’s get this all finished up and get back to work.”

“Whatever you say, Russ.” Milt smiled at him and Russ knew he was in big trouble. 

_He’s still not one of the guys, damn-it._

TBC


End file.
